


Gonna Take My Sheep Suit Off

by darknessandrageandkittens



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Barry Allen Whump, Cannibalism, Eobard is a Creepy Dick, Gore, Implied Cannibalism, M/M, WALLY JUST WANTED TO MAKE NEW FRIENDS AND HAVE FUN IN THE WOODS NOT THIS BULLSHIT, aqua this is for you, eobard never tried to take over harry's life in this au but don't worry they still hate each other, leaf peeping gone terribly wrong, like. the whumpiest. poor guy., strangely not crack which is incredibly off brand i know, that's right it's a goddamn werewolf au, the reversevibe werewolf trend of 2018, this is literally the darkest most fucked up thing i've ever written so warnings for that i guess, vampire harrisco trend had it's day in the sun, will add warnings as they need apply
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessandrageandkittens/pseuds/darknessandrageandkittens
Summary: When Cisco was invited by some of his friends to enjoy a "Male Bonding" camping trip, he couldn't have possibly known what was waiting for him.Neither could anyone else, for that matter.Leaf peeping has gone terribly wrong.





	Gonna Take My Sheep Suit Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aquaexplicit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaexplicit/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a goddamn drabble for Cas's birthday but it got out of my hands and now I'm making it a multichap fic so I can keep up with it AND schoolwork
> 
> Cas said it was cool to post it so here you go!
> 
> It's. Dark, but not any darker than most of the other reversevibe, tbh so! There's that!

The forest was dark. It was a lot of other things, too. Creepy as hell, for example. Weirdly quiet. Kind of musty. But above all else, it was dark, made only more noticeable by the fact that it was supposed to be a full moon. A perfectly good time to go camping with your buddies! But the moon was covered with clouds, and the only sounds Cisco could hear were the trees creaking and groaning with wind and leaves rustling. His buddies were nowhere to be found.

“Figures,” Cisco muttered, stuffing his hands into his hoodie’s pocket. “You take one power nap and everyone bails on a midnight hike. Didn’t even leave a note! Not that you could read it, Cisco, because these woods are DARK AND CREEPY AS HELL!”

He shouted the last part into the frostbitten air, pausing to hear any traces of an echo. Sighing, he continued trudging along on the hunt for his missing fellow campers. His only response was the moaning of the wind and whistling branches. He shuddered slightly, mostly from the cold. It had to be two in the morning, at least. Where were they?

“Barry? Wally? Guys, c’mon! This isn’t cool! Male bonding isn’t fun by yourself!”

The wind blew harder. His voice bounced off the trees and flew back to him, seemingly mocking. Grumbling, Cisco pulled the hoodie tighter. 

“Unseasonably warm weekend, my ass.” 

He pulled out his phone again in an attempt to text Wally, or Joe. At least somebody. No bars. Of course.

“Let’s go camping this weekend, Cisco. It’ll be fun, Cisco. In the middle of fucking nowhere, in a cabin, just us guys! We wanna share this with you, Cisco! Male bonding, family-style! We definitely won’t ditch you to go do who knows what in the woods! Assholes. Do you hear me, Barry Allen? You’re an asshole!”

His tirade against the world was cut off by a tree root that saw to it he face-planted into the leaves. Groaning, he pushed himself up, rubbing his side where a rock had dug into his ribs. 

“Why did I even agree to come on this stupid trip.”

~

When Eobard had suggested to the rest of his pack they invite potential new members along, he had very carefully avoided bringing up who to bring along.

Someone trustworthy, he had said. Someone you could see yourself hunting and running and fighting with. 

Harrison had rolled his eyes initially, of course. Always so resistant to change and meeting new people. Something he had counted on, in fact. Joe, however, had seen the merit of his idea immediately, and even gotten somewhat excited at the prospect of new blood. His son, Wallace, was a born wolf, the only one of his age in the pack, and he would do well with a friend he could relate to. Eobard had taken that into consideration as well.

Cisco Ramon was the perfect candidate. Intelligent, intuitive, kind, and deliciously unattached to his human family. The other wolves already knew him. Already trusted him. He was loyal to a fault, and had a way of inspiring that loyalty in others. Everything about him was seemingly tailor made to suit Eobard’s needs.

Which is explicitly why he had invited Barry Allen instead.

It wouldn’t do to let his peers catch on to his scheming too soon. They were frustratingly efficient at curbing his plans. He knew someone would invite Cisco, he was too perfect a candidate to pass up. His amusement when Joe and Harry both chose him was something he would savor for weeks. It was, if anything, a shining green light from the universe. The perfect sign.

It takes effort not to show his satisfaction at the smooth operation of his planning. He even put up the regular token protest when they locked him in the shack in the middle of the woods. “For your own safety, Eo,” Joe intones, eyes serious and concerned.

“You mean the safety of our guests,” he snaps back, baring his teeth to hide their smile.

“That too,” Joe shrugs. “You can get a bit….unreasonable during full moons, and we don’t want any mishaps.”

“By unreasonable,” Harrison chimes in unhelpfully, “He’s referring to the fact that you eat people. And we like these guys. Kind of. One of these guys. We like Cisco.”

“Harry.”

“Fine. We like both of these guys, equally. We would rather they not be eaten.”

Joe sighed.

“It’s not that we don’t trust you.”

“No. No, actually, it is. We don’t trust you.”

Eobard rolled his eyes. Harrison frowned at him, suspicious as always. He seemed to know something was amiss. His eyes scanned the cabin, looking for faults and weaknesses. Finding nothing, he allowed himself to relax minutely.

“Nothing personal, of course. It’s just that we don’t want potential pack members’ first exposure to be, well, to you. Because, again, you eat people.”

“You say it like it’s shameful, Harrison. Plenty of wolves do. You used to.”

Harrison flushed even paler, to twin splotches of red high on his cheeks. His teeth bared in a second long snarl before remembering himself. Joe nudged his shoulder, steadying him with a glance.

“Don’t get moon drunk on me now. You know he’s an asshole this time of the month.”

“He’s an asshole all month long,” he muttered, but he seemed soothed. 

This was what Eobard wanted Cisco to see. Pack taking care of each other, in tune and supportive. Sure, Joe and Harry weren’t Eobard’s ideal packmates, but one made due. And there was no denying that when it came to taking care of family, you couldn’t ask for better.

That didn’t stop Eobard from wishing.

“Alright, I think that’s secure enough.” Joe wiped the back of his hand across his forehead. “It’ll have to be.”

Harry nodded tightly, mouth in a grim, thin line. They left him behind, traces of worry still clinging to their scents. They still suspected he was up to something.

Good. Eobard would hate to think he held council with stupid people. 

Still, as he waited for the moon to rise, he could admit if only to himself he wished they weren’t quite so effective at tying knots. 

~

Cisco stumbled his way through the leafy underbrush, wincing internally at the ruckus of noise he was making. His voice was slightly hoarse from calling out for his companions, only to have his cries broken apart on the shifting branches and bounced back to him mockingly. Tired and frustrated, he kicked a tree stump.

“This is the worst vacation I have ever taken.”

The wind howled a response, shaking the trees with apparent laughter.

“Fuck you too, forest. Treebeard, you can suck a dick!”

“Cisco?”

He froze, hand still mid-air, flipping off the canopy. Slowly he brought his hand down and turned to face the familiar voice.

“Wally!”

Half-running, he tackled his friend in a hug. Laughing confusedly, Wally accepted the embrace.

“Dude where the fuck were you guys? You ditched me! I’ve been wandering around this goddamn creepy forest forever!”

Still chuckling, Wally steadied his hands on Cisco’s shoulders. Absently, he reached up and pulled stray leaf litter from his friend’s hair. Cisco’s face burned.

“Yeah, sorry man! You were dead to the world, and Dad and Harry wanted to show us something cool.”

“So you left without me?”

“It was kind of important! I know you’re mad, dude, but trust me, once I explain everything will make perfect sense. Walk with me. I was actually looking for Barry.”

“What, he’s missing now too?”

Wally shrugged.

“Something kinda spooked him and he ran off. You know how he is. Help me find him? I was thinking of making a kinda slow spiral towards our cabin, see if he’s headed back there.”

Cisco nodded.

“Makes sense. Sure. I mean, it beats running around by myself in the dark.”

“Yeah! Last thing we need is you declaring war on the Ents without back up!”

Cisco shoved him good naturedly.

“Shut up, Wallace.”

He staggered exaggeratedly, clutching his shoulder.

“I’ve been mortally wounded! By my own leader! Who will lead the armies against the trees now?”

Cisco rolled his eyes.

“I would have followed you anywhere! My brother! My captain! My king!”

Their laughter lit up the forest. 

~

By the time Eobard had managed to escape, the moon was high and full, and the rest of his pack were cavorting somewhere. He stalked quietly through the underbrush, senses sharp and open. 

Harry and Joe were miles out. Wally was somewhere, closer, though still a good distance off. Cisco was somewhere else. Closer, but sounds muffled quiet. Indoors, then. Asleep. Eo let out a small huff of amusement. The wilderness was not his prime element.

That would change. He would see to it himself. He could already see the kind of wolf Cisco would become. Fierce, loyal, brave, and beautiful, running with him side by side on the unending hunt.

A familiar scent drifted as an ungainly stumbling alerted him from several yards to his left. Large brown doe eyes stared back at him from atop shaky long limbs. He smiled a canine grin at his prey, hunger gnawing at him with familiarity. 

It turn and ran, slipping a bit on the slightly damp leaves. Barely containing his growl of joy, Eobard pursued. 

After all, what good would it be to go courting without an appropriate gift to show his strength?

His target was dead before it could even let out a final panicked cry. 

~

Cisco and Wally continued their search for Barry in amiable camaraderie, throwing jibes at each other and calling out in hopes their friend would hear them. Cisco stayed huddled close to Wally, as the night hadn’t gotten warmer.

“Jesus fuck, it’s freezing out. How are you not cold dude?”

Wally shrugged, grinning somewhat awkwardly.

“Ha! I dunno, I’m just lucky I guess. Good genes?”

Cisco snorted.

“Sure, buddy. As long as you don’t mind sharing. Barry’s probably managed to get hypothermia from this by now. The big doofus.”

Wally wrapped an arm around his shoulders companionably.

“We’re all bros here.”

“No bromo.”

“For that you can freeze.” 

Wally started to pull away, only to laugh when Cisco grabbed him in retaliation.

Laughing, they barely noticed the body half covered in leaves until they almost tripped over it.

A thick, coppery smell stained the air. His torso had been ripped open, broken ribs jutting up and out as what might have once been organs lay strewn across him. Gore smeared his arms and face, throat a gaping wound. His head hang from the body by mere strips of skin. Jagged bites of flesh were missing from him.

They had found Barry Allen.

Cisco’s horrified scream rang out loud enough that anyone could have heard him in a five mile radius, werewolf or no. Gagging, Wally gasped out a horrified sob.

“Cisco.”

He shook his head, refusing to acknowledge the sight before him.

“Cisco, we have to go. Whatever did this, it’ll come back. C’mon. Cisco! We have to go!”

Pulling at his arm, they ran deeper into the woods, leaving Barry’s sightless eyes to stare glassily into nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> part two should be up soon. if you have any questions, feel free to ask in the comment section!


End file.
